Anything For Ramen
by Nora Shu
Summary: Naruto runs out of money after a night at Ichiraku's, and decides to try and weasle out a free meal from Sasuke, but in turns repays much more than he bargined for. Yaoi SasukeXNaruto. R


Author: Beth. Better known as Shizuka-san.

Archived: Aff, FF and Mediaminer. Oh and My blog too, but that's in Hebrew.

Flavor: Sweet. Covered in layers. No bitterness, a facad to feast the Gods.

Rating: R, since its the highst here. Che, I wish they get an Adult section.

Warning: Shonen-Ai. High hotcore Yaoi. The sexual parts can be found on angelfire(com)(creep)(unmei)(Shizuka).

Last A/N: Have fun, and please review when through with reading.

Good day/afternoon/night.

**Story Glossary: **

Ano sa, Ano sa: Say, say. Naruto seems prone to use this phrase when about to ask someone about or for something

Seme: the dominative one. As in; Seme is the dominating one and the Uke is the submissive one. Like when it says SasukeXNaruto it means Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is the Uke.

Owari: The End.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Anything For Ramen**_

It was odd, how one moment the day could seem mundane and uneventful, and the next moment it turned into a memory that would last a lifetime.

Naruto walked down one of the Hidden Leaf Village's many side streets, his mind preoccupied with random thoughts and the one thing that always plagued Naruto's young mind – Ramen, and how he could get some for free, since he had spent all of his money on last night's Soba Night down an Ichiraku's.

As a corner appeared before the young boy, Naruto seemed to realize that Sasuke lived nearby. Never one to give up the prospect of free Ramen, and ignoring the fact that Sasuke would probably laugh in his face and then proceed to knock the daylights out of him, never entering his Ramen-obsessed mind. So, ignoring his mind and following his hungry stomach, Naruto walked to Sasuke's home. Figuring the other boy would be more corporative if he would knock on the door and ask politely, Naruto walked up to Uchiha Sasuke's front door and knocked.

It took three knocks until Sasuke opened his door, a look of extreme hatred in his onyx eyes for he was ready to glare the person who dared disturb his day of peace, to death. But when his angry gaze caught sight of the wild blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes, the short body build and the outrages orange clothing, Sasuke's plan of glaring the person to death turned into curiosity; what was Naruto doing at his house on their day off?

Light blue met dark black and for what seemed hours, silence wrapped itself around the two teens. Sasuke was the first to recover, and he proceeded to try and quench his curiosity's thirst.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" The beautiful blue eyes, which had been gazing into his dark ones, lowered as the young boy twiddled his thumbs together; an immature act of trying to relax himself. How annoyingly cute.

"Ano sa, ano sa... I was wondering... I was wondering..." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto's bowed head. Oh, he knew what the boy wanted, all right. He had seen Naruto last night at Ichiraku's pigging-out on the Soba Ramen. The fool must have spent all of his money and was now looking for someone to buy him some of those delicious noodles he craved for so deeply.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin as a thought formed in his mind; he was going to play along with the teen's little game, and hopefully he would get his deep craving quenched as well as Naruto's hunger.

"Yes, Naruto? You were wondering...?" Sasuke watched happily as Naruto brought his head up, a sweet little blush decorating his cheeks, and those impossibly big blue eyes were shining in a shy manner.

"I was wondering... if you wanted to go eat something down at Ichiraku's..." the light blush on Naruto's cheeks turned a darker shade, "Uhhh... well... do you want to?" It took all of Sasuke will power, and even a bit of his Chakra, not to pounce on the boy and ravish him right there and now. He couldn't do that! They were still outside!

Uchiha Sasuke smirked at the boy who stood before him, his mind etching every feature of the young trickster into his memory for later use. Oh, he was going to play, that's for sure.

"Well, maybe..." Sasuke watched in sick pleasure as Naruto started to smile one of his trademark huge grins, whilst his blush had reseeded to a faint pink decorating his cheeks. Sasuke smiled mentally as he quickly added the beautiful sight before him into his memory. Sasuke grinned as he added, "If you're buying." Sasuke watched in absolute pleasure as Naruto's jaw hit the ground in an animatedly cute way. The boy was just too easy, sometimes.

"But! But! I don't have any money!" Naruto was not about to give up his hope on weaseling that bastard Sasuke into buying him some tasty Pork Ramen! He was a growing man! He needed his nourishment!

"Then how did you expect to go out and buy with me Ramen?"

Naruto let his eyes glance at floor before looking back up and straight into his rivals' beautiful black eyes. He sucked in his breath and let it all go to hell, so to speak. "I was hoping you would treat me to some." Naruto watched carefully as Sasuke grinned at him, as if the taller boy had won some grand prize.

"Well maybe I will treat you to some _free_ Ramen," Sasuke stretched out the word 'free' and Naruto felt himself starting to inwardly drool at the said prospect of free Ramen. "If, you repay me."

Naruto felt his jaw fall to the ground, for what would be now the second time in the past five minutes. "But then it's not free Ramen!!" Naruto felt appalled! How could that bastard Sasuke think that repaying someone was called 'for free'?!

"Relax, Naruto." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's left shoulder, "I didn't mean that you would repay me with money." Naruto brightened up at Sasuke's words, but he couldn't help but feel as if something odd was going to happen, as the two of them walked over to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. 'Oh well!' Naruto mentally shrugged. He was going to get some free Ramen!!

Five pork Ramen bowls for each of them later, Sasuke paid for their meal as they walked back towards his home, for Naruto to "repay" Sasuke for his kind treat. As they walked Sasuke half listened to Naruto yammer on about how wonderful Ramen was, and why pork Ramen kicked ass. Though, the more logical part of Uchiha Sasuke still wondered about how he was going to make Naruto repay him... was it going to be okay? Sasuke shook his head at his own cowered-ness. If Naruto would have known how he was questioning his own thoughts and actions, the blond boy was sure to have laughed in his face before proclaiming he was a fake Sasuke, since the "real" Uchiha Sasuke would never do such a thing as second doubt himself. And Sasuke couldn't help but agree with his made-up Naruto's words; there was no way he was going to back out now.

They finally entered the Uchiha residence and, after removing their shoes, walked into the living room and sat on the comfortable sofa.

"So..." Naruto glanced around the room wearily, "How am I going to repay you?" Before any thoughts, much less actions or instincts, could kick in, Naruto was pressed firmly against the couch he had been sitting on, no more than two seconds ago. Damn! Sasuke sure was fast.

Naruto tried to struggle, but Sasuke had pinned his arms with one hand above Naruto's head, whilst the black haired boys' other hand cupped his left cheek.

"Well, I do have a thought or two about your... repayment to me..." Sasuke smirked as he watched innocent blue eyes widen with understanding. "But... but... I've never..." Naruto lowered his eyes. He couldn't deny that he wanted this as well... even if it was his... "Punishment". That thought alone sent tremors of sickening pleasure down his spine. "What about Sakura, and your other fangirls?" Naruto watched as Sasuke smiled and brought their lips just a breath away from each other. "Does it look like I care?" was the only thing Sasuke said before he pushed their lips together, before Naruto could voice any more of his complaints.

The kiss was soft; something Naruto never thought Sasuke would do if they ever were in such a position. Not that Naruto ever thought about the two of them like that... Suddenly, Sasuke pushed his lips hard against Naruto's, causing the boy to gasp at the friction; and Sasuke was more than happy to comply by sliding his tongue into the other boy's warm mouth. Their tongues danced together, Naruto willingly giving up any hope of being the "Seme" in this odd situation.

The hand that Sasuke used to pin Naruto's hands together loosened its grasp as the hand lowered from Naruto's arms to the boys' back. The hand pushed Naruto up a bit as he discarded the boy of his jacket, not once breaking their hungry kiss. Sasuke then proceeded to take of Naruto's shirt, breaking their kiss for no more than a second before hungrily returning to their tongues' dance.

It was absolute heaven, in both Naruto and Sasuke's minds. As their mouths greedily sucked each other, and as Sasuke's left hand played with Naruto's right nipple. Naruto gasped at the wonderful friction Sasuke's fingers caused, and his young body responded fervently to the other boys' touches. Naruto mentally smirked as he remembered the words Closet Pervert-Sensei had once said; that he, Naruto, had more stamina than both of his teammates. Now Naruto found that said stamina at his advantage, yet again, as he forcefully pushed his hips up to meet with Sasukes', and he slightly grinded their hips together. They both gasped at Naruto's action, breaking their kiss, and panting at both the lack of oxygen and the sexual need hunting them both.

"To... to the bedroom..." Sasuke said in voice heavily coated with lust. Naruto felt his pants get even tighter at Sasuke deep wanton voice. Since words seemed to have lost any slight meaning they once held, Naruto could only nod curtly at his companion.

Sasuke wasted no time as he hurriedly grabbed the blond boy and placed him over his shoulder. Ignoring Naruto's words of protest, Sasuke continued the journey to his bedroom, where only there did he proceed to fling Naruto onto his plush bed and then climb on top of the boy, kissing his way up from the boys' navel and all the way up his chest, around his nipples, licking at the boys' collarbone, suckling his neck, and finally his lips; kissing those pert pink little lips in a hard and needy kiss. Sasuke wanted Naruto, and he was going to get him.

The sweet part was obviously through, as the boy's previous slow and gentle movements had turned into quick and needy ones. Sasuke quickly disposed Naruto of his pants and boxers, only stopping to briefly eye the other boys' erect member and smiling, then quickly returning to his previous action of ridding himself of his clothes as well, hoping that Naruto had not seen his slight pause. But unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto had seen it; and the small blush the boy had had until then, had turned into a much darker one, as the boy wondered why Sasuke had stopped to "check him out".

But as Sasuke had finished taking off his clothes, and was slowly pulling his shirt over his head, Naruto had done the same as the other boy had done. He couldn't help but stare. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful body before him, and once again remember why all the girls (and some of the boys) they had come across stopped to stare and praise, and even fall in love, with Sasuke. The boy was more than beautiful, for that word came short of truly being able to fit the gorgeous boy. The handsome boy. The mind-blowing sexy boy.

Naruto was brought out of his mental worship at the sound of Sasuke's laughter. He frowned as his looked at Sasuke's grinning face, but as his eyes caught the genuine happiness in the other boys' eyes, Naruto couldn't help but smile as well. They were both being silly. But still, Naruto hoped that Sasuke would not stop here. He wanted more than the small teasing Sasuke had granted him as his... as his... this was his punishment?!

Naruto laughed, surprising the black-haired teen above him. "This... this... is supposed to be... my... punishment!?" Naruto felt tears of laughter prick at the sides of his eyes. But those tears flew out of his mind as he was once again pinned down, only this time to Sasuke's bed.

"Wha, what?!" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, as he noticed the boy had taken a piece of the wrap that was usually around his right thigh, and he had tied Naruto's hands together onto the bed's headboard. Naruto gasped as Sasuke continued his assault on his body; sucking, licking and touching everything in his sight.

* * *

The rest is filled with NC-17, which means Yaoi Sex! So please go and visit angelfire(com)(creep)(unmei)(Shizuka) to read the more hardcore parts

* * *

"Was that... punishment enough for you?" Naruto smirked as he looked at his lover. "No." Sasuke smirked back at him and ran his fingers slowly along Naruto's cheek. "Then it seems we'll have to start all over again." Two sets of smirking lips connected as their bodies rejuvenated, refilling with need and lust for each other, as Sasuke made a resolution within his mind to always treat Naruto to some Ramen._**

* * *

**_

_**Owari**_


End file.
